darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Chaeldar
Chaeldar (pronounced Kay-ull-dar) is the fifth most-advanced slayer master in RuneScape. She is found in the throne room of Zanaris, directly south of the entrance from the Lumbridge Swamp. She gives out mid to high level Slayer tasks which may only be attempted by players with a combat level of at least 75. 's troops to protect Guthix.]] Slayer points Players who have not completed the Smoking Kills quest will receive half the normal amount of points. Players can receive Slayer reward points for completing slayer tasks, based on how many tasks players have accomplished in a row. Completion of a task assigned by Chaeldar will grant you: *5 slayer points per normal task *25 for every 10th *100 for every 50th This means that if using Chaeldar over the long term, an average of 16 points will be granted per task. Fairy rings The Fairy ring network is a useful method of doing Chaeldar's Slayer tasks. It has teleport spots close to the Slayer Tower ( ), the Fremennik Slayer Dungeon, ( ), and other locations to be reached easily for no cost to the player - all of which contain the slayer monsters that she assigns. However, you need to have reached a certain point in or completed the quest Fairytale II - Cure a Queen. Assassination of Guthix 's troops.]] During the Attempt to assassinate Guthix at the end of the Fifth Age, Chaeldar assisted the Guardians of Guthix and other Guthixians in attempting to prevent Guthix's slumber from being disturbed by god factions aiming to kill him to break the edicts. She assists by preventing General Graardor and his troop of goblins from breaching the chambers, and then assists in the defence of Juna against Saradominist forces. Ultimately, however, the Guthixians fail and Guthix is killed by the Mahjarrat Sliske, who'd used an adventurer to gain access to the site. Chaeldar would then return to Zanaris. Assignments Slayer Challenge After a player has performed several slayer tasks for Chaeldar*, she will occasionally offer a special task in place of a regular slayer task. The player can decline to take the special task without penalty. If the player accepts the special task, completing the task: *Earns 10,000 extra slayer experience. *Earns 25 Slayer reward points, if the player has completed the Smoking Kills quest. *Counts as a task for the player's consecutive task count, which is used for slayer reward points. * Players may complete tasks for other slayer masters and get a slayer challenge on their first meet with Chaeldar also. Chaeldar's special task is for the player to test an experimental fungicide spray against ten Zygomites and survive to return to her and tell her the results of the test. The player uses the spray in place of the normal Fungicide spray, when the zygomite the player is attacking has been reduced to 20 life points or less. When applied, the experimental spray will have one of the following effects, chosen randomly: *"The experimental spray has sent the zygomite into a furious rage!" The zygomite temporarily turns red, heals a bit, and attacks faster. It can be killed by reducing its life points to 0, without needing another application of the spray. *"The experimental spray has healed the zygomite!" The zygomite temporarily turns green and its life points are restored to maximum. It can be killed by reducing its life points to 0, without needing another application of the spray. *"The experimental spray has killed the zygomite!" The zygomite is killed. Note that the challenge is only complete when the player returns to Chaeldar and speaks to her; simply killing 10 zygomites with the experimental spray does not finish the task. The spray cannot be used to kill more than the required 10 zygomites. Task weighting The percentage chance of getting assigned a given slayer task can be calculated using the formula :: \frac{w}{S} \times 100% where w is the task's weight and S is the sum of all weights for the particular slayer master. Note that the weights of all blocked tasks, as well as tasks toggled off have to be subtracted from the sum S . Preferring a task doubles its chance of being assigned. fi:Chaeldar nl:Chaeldar Category:Zanaris Category:Slayer Category:NPC Contact characters Category:Guthixians